


【朱白/R18】伟大的渺小（甜饼/一发完）

by SherlockSH



Category: Guardian - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockSH/pseuds/SherlockSH





	【朱白/R18】伟大的渺小（甜饼/一发完）

*小丑朱一龙X银行家白宇 现代AU  
*配合bgm让我留在你身边  
*前面一千字这样是说居居童年成长的，希望大家有点耐心，熬过了后面就好看了

朱一龙从小就进了马戏团，不知道自己的爸也不知道自己的妈，孤零零一根草。他最好的朋友是一块石头。那块鹅卵石洁白晶莹，光滑如玉，他在河滩上一见到就喜欢上了，每天晚上都要和它说悄悄话。他年纪小什么也不会，马戏团老板就安排他当小丑。  
他顶着红艳艳的脸蛋上台，观众哈哈大笑，野兽在他身边游走，小一龙害怕极了，棕熊拍拍他的背，猴子来挠他的脸，老虎隔着笼子怒吼着，这一切都太过魔幻。朱一龙戴着顶尖尖的白帽子在舞台上大喊着，舞台很高，他又跳不下去，只能被动物们追着从这头跑到那头。台下的观众爆发出如雷般的笑声，“这些人都怎么了？”，朱一龙小小的身子在发着抖，突然一个金发碧眼的女郎走上台来，勾住了他的脸。朱一龙瞪大了眼睛，“你是来救我的吗？”，颤抖的声音带着感激，却换来女郎一个不屑的脸色，俯身低声道“小子，好好表演，你待会记得钻进我的裙子里”  
女郎转身向观众微笑致意，舞动着大红色的长裙，跳着欢快的舞蹈。七岁的朱一龙咽了咽口水，可看着环伺周围的动物，他觉得他还是听从大姐姐的命令比较好。他一股脑钻进女郎的裙子里，女郎惊呼“流氓！”，金光闪闪的高跟鞋一个劲地踢他，在地板上发出踢踢踏踏的节律，引得观众掌声连连。朱一龙抱头冲出来，眼泪像针线珠子似的一串串流下来，台下观众却不满地大喊“你笑啊你笑啊！小丑就是要笑！你快给我笑！”魔音灌耳，络绎不绝，他蜷缩在角落里，下场的猴子还挠破他的脸。  
这场闹剧终于落幕，如释重负的朱一龙却被告知，这便是他的工作。滑稽搞笑装疯卖傻，每日上演着荒诞不经的戏剧.....日复一日，年复一年，可小小年纪的朱一龙握着那块石头，酸着鼻子道“石头，我要做这世上最伟大的小丑”。他相信真正的艺术绝不止于黄色幽默。

十四岁，马戏团东奔西走，在一个城市最多待十天半个月，没有人会记得他演的小丑。落寞的少年枕着那块石头，轻轻道“我会继续努力的”。他每天每场表演，都特别努力去融入他的小巧思，哀求着女郎配合他的表演，  
“女郎姐姐，你答应我可以吗？”  
“成天整这些有用没用的”  
“我觉得会有用的！”少年黯淡的眼睛猛地变亮，化作舞台上惊鸿一瞥的灵感。可笑的小丑也能引入落泪，艳舞的女郎也能变成最圣洁的天使......观众的掌声惊讶般地响起，小丑像是最杰出的魔术师，从身后拿出一顶黑色的礼帽向观众致谢。  
他微笑着走向后台，却被老板当堂棒喝，“叫你这么演了吗？！”  
“我...”  
“到底谁是老板！你看看今天赚了多少？！啊”  
朱一龙沉默地着看着礼貌里为数不多的钞票，“不懂赚钱就给我滚蛋！”

十八岁，他又结束了一天疲惫的表演。舞台上他已经笑得够多了，下了台便一个笑容也不想挤出。他揉着自己酸痛的胳膊，瘫软在床上。黑洞洞的大眼睛深不见底，他不知道自己努力了多少次，又多少次被老板驳回，小小的剧院已经不能满足他了。台下的观众大多也都是来看滑稽搞笑的速食品，他咧嘴一笑能比熬上十天半个月想法子多赚好几张票子。  
“石头，我不想努力了”他闭着眼进入了梦乡，衣服也没脱。  
洁白晶莹的石头突然裂开了一条缝，黑暗的房间里闪现着圣洁的光芒。一个男人从缝里飞出，温柔地看着床上的小丑。他打来温水替他擦拭掉面上的妆容，褪去大花脸的朱一龙很是英俊清秀，像一块温润的玉。那个男人小心翼翼牵上他的手，十根手指纠缠在一起，动作又轻又柔，生怕惊动了他。  
一夜醒来的朱一龙舒服地起身，发现自己脸上干干净净的，迷迷糊糊道“昨天我卸妆了？”，不管了又要上场了。他三下五除二给自己画上大花脸，披上衣服，帘幕一掀，他又是那个笑嘻嘻的小丑了。  
今天来了一位神秘的客人，他穿着通体白色的西服，梳着光滑的头发，眼神专注而清冷，让台上的小丑一见就忘不了。他记性很好，以前从未见过这个客人。他继续表演着，旋转着，欢闹着，那个客人总在适时的时候鼓起掌来，与他心里的鼓点一嘀一嗒重复起来。小丑投给他惊讶的眼神，于寂静中鼓掌的客人回给他一个微笑。  
下了台，那个客人还没有走。小丑上前搭话，“这位爷，第一次来？敢问尊姓大名？”  
“我叫白宇。我看你演得不错”  
小丑扯起一个微笑，“小的贱名朱一龙，不过是卖笑罢了”  
“你想不想去上表演学校？”  
“想”朱一龙脱口而出，亮起来的双眼又黯淡下去“可是我没有钱”  
“我给你”那位气宇轩昂的客人咧起一个微笑，昏黄的灯光下显得格外温暖。  
朱一龙瞪大了眼睛看着他，“为什么？”  
“因为........”

因为我喜欢你。白宇捧着朱一龙的脸在角落里细吻，硬茬的胡子硌得他的脸有些痒，朱一龙隔着西装革履捏着他的腰，引得他的细腰在微微颤抖。  
“哥哥学坏了”白宇不依不饶地舔弄朱一龙的喉结，惹得他的耳朵变红了，朱一龙连连补上几个密吻，“我要去上课了，回来再和你”一个吧唧亲到嘴角，朱一龙拿着书包快步跑向教室。  
白宇的手指抹了抹嘴，勾起一抹笑容，迈向对面的银行办公室。他是半个月前和朱一龙在一起的，那时的他仍在剧院里扮演小丑，不肯接受他的资助。他嘛，反正是块神仙做的石头，心肠硬邦邦的，一次不行就来第二次，第二次不行就第三次.....终于在他第四十八次去剧院时，朱一龙答应了他的资助。  
“你怎么每次来都带一朵玫瑰花？”朱一龙笑着问他。  
“你喜欢呀~”白宇眨巴着眼睛，朱一龙将眼珠子瞥到别处去，别在背后的两只手揉捏着娇艳的玫瑰花瓣，装作什么也不知道。  
“我看你是不想以花代钱，小心老板把你赶出去”  
“那不是有你嘛，徇私枉法”白宇的小指头勾向朱一龙马甲上的带子，将他扯向自己近一点，低沉的嗓音期待地问道“今天散场给我表演什么？”  
“你猜”朱一龙从红通通的鼻子上抹上一点颜料，点在白宇鼻子上，给这张英气非凡的脸徒增了许多滑稽。白宇也不生气，只是跟着他傻笑。  
一剧终了，观众散场。剧院里只剩下小丑和白宇两个人。白宇亮起手电筒，于黑暗的观众席投射出一抹亮光，照在小丑身上。朱一龙穿着滑稽的衣服开始了最认真的表演，他拿起一块破布当做黄金，他对着冷冰冰的空气抒情，他高唱着激昂的台词，在这两人的剧院里上演着梦想的戏剧。  
白宇有力地鼓掌，投给他坚定的眼神，紧张的朱一龙终于松了口气，冒着汗向他走来。  
“一龙，跟我去表演学校吧”他的口气比以往更加诚恳，深沉期待而带着叹息。  
朱一龙被那灼灼的眼神刺得睁不开眼，刚才那一幕或许是他这么久以来最好的表演，他真正感受到了舞台的魅力，但他低下了头艰难道“我想自力更生”  
“那你就用一辈子来偿还我吧”白宇肆意的笑容里藏着十八年陪伴的深情。  
朱一龙摸摸脑袋，“那倒用不了一辈子哈哈哈”  
于是他和朱一龙就在一起了，是他先表的白，在送他去上学的林肯加长上，他灼热的呼吸喷在朱一龙长长的睫毛上，被表白的人比表白的还要激动，话未出口睫羽就微微颤抖，水灵灵的大眼睛扑闪扑闪看着他，白宇只想将这双星子收入囊中，他落下轻轻一个吻，朱一龙下意识地闭上了双眼。白宇的下巴轻轻摩擦，柔软的嘴唇揉开了皱起的眉心，“哥哥，我喜欢你”  
朱一龙绵云一般的心就像突然砸落了一只小兔子，羞涩的脸庞泛起了红，被白宇压在车壁上，他的手揉碎了放在那儿的玫瑰花，他扬起头擒住白宇的嘴，“我也喜欢你”，揉碎的花瓣顺着倾倒而散落在白宇身上。西装革履被尽数褪下，朱一龙亲着他的脖颈，落下一个又一个口红印。他用手一抹，白净的脸上画出一道鬼魅的红痕，那个穿着马甲背带裤温和可人的学生仔刹那间成了杀人不眨眼的恶魔。  
“白大爷撩了我这么久？是该好好偿还我了”朱一龙解下他的领带，黑色的领带绑住他的双手，系在车把手上。白宇的身子被拉扯到极致，白净得像刚剥好的鸡蛋，一览无余。双腿被分得极开，小丑拿出舞台上的道具，一拷就拷住了他纤细的脚腕。  
“你早就知道了？”白宇挺弄着身子想要起身，像条涸辙之鱼在砧板上扑跳着，更惹人想要擦弄。  
“我又不是真的小丑，才没那么傻”朱一龙贴着他的鼻子笑道，“不过我也喜欢你”，他迅捷地伸出一条舌头进入白宇的嘴里，蜻蜓点水，又收了回来，调皮至极。  
被调戏的白宇亲上朱一龙的双唇，讨要着补偿。  
“你也要我好好来享受一下做爱的滋味”朱一龙舔弄着白宇的红唇，手指抚上细腻洁白的小臂，玩味地画着圆圈，“我在舞台上，你都视奸我多少回了”  
白宇的心扑通一跳，这种小秘密被发现的感觉让他青涩脸红又暗自得意，“哪有”。他调笑的尾音让朱一龙更恶狠狠地报复，揉捏的双手让他白花花的大腿泛起了一片红，白宇弓起了腰，红着眼笑道“哥哥的下面有没有手那么厉害？”  
啧，这男人在玩火。  
朱一龙解下了学生校服，拉开的裤链解放出一只野兽，巨大的尺寸让白宇咽了咽口水，朱一龙扬起他的头，掰开他的嘴，塞了进去，他舔弄着白宇赤红的脸庞，“看你还笑不笑得出来”，低低的笑声如鬼魅般在白宇的耳边游荡，灼热的龟头在他口中进进出出，扯下密密的银液。见他吮吸得实在辛苦，朱一龙伸出一根手指进入了他的后穴。  
柔软的手指抚平穴里的褶皱，久旱的土地终于迎来了甘霖。按压着脆弱肠壁，给予前端不断的快感。白宇渐渐得了趣，口中也愈发卖力起来。朱一龙扬起一丝邪笑，宛如无数场表演里他最后的收场。他忽地一下全射了出来，将白宇满口满身溅得全是乳白色的精液。  
他的白宇白里透红，湿漉漉的头发满是淫靡的味道，色情至极。他早就想这么做了，在他第48次用那种赤裸裸的眼神看着他的时候，每一眼都像是勾引着小丑扒光他的衣衫，艹得他浪浪淫叫。而他此刻正红着眼，恶狠狠地像个狼崽子，“生气了？”  
白宇不答，黑着脸，“我真的太想这么做了”，朱一龙温柔的声音充满着祈求，任谁都抵挡不了。他抚摸着他的头发，温和得像个乖乖上课的年轻人，可下一秒在白宇股沟顶着的小兄弟就出卖了他。  
白宇挣扎着想要反抗，可双手双脚全被绑住，哐当哐当发出手铐撞在车壁上的声音，朱一龙抓着他的细腰，进入了他润滑好的后穴，开始疯狂操弄起来。他眼中带笑，是世上最难赋予的深情，如三月春风熏人醉，下半身却是猛虎野兽，将白宇刺穿。他含着红色的口球，呜咽呜咽地看着朱一龙，在最后的高潮他看到了小丑脸上那满脸托付终生的郑重。小丑始终带着面具，在台下也不肯完全以真心示人，白宇握紧了朱一龙纤细的手腕，我会让你完全敞开心扉的......  
回忆着第一次的性事，白宇忍不住红了脸。他打了个电话，叫情趣商品店送猫耳朵猫尾巴过来，今晚回家试试看。他笑着步入大楼，在堆满文件的办公桌旁隔着玻璃，看着上课的他。他年轻的笑容，他温和的笑容，他肆意的笑容，一点点都融进白宇的心里。他多想揉去他眉间的皱纹，多想擦掉他额头的汗水，可他只能坐在办公室里干着急。他默默地看着他成长，春去秋来，寒来暑往，从一颗小树苗长成参天大树。这个曾经懵懵懂懂连情绪爆发都不会的年轻人，已经可以灵活地用肢体用面容用语言去表达千千万万个灵魂。  
白宇欣喜爱人的成长，自己的心里也开出了一朵梦想的花儿。他只是块石头，沾了点天地的灵气，孕育成一个精灵。若不是朱一龙十八年的陪伴，每天用话语来浇灌他，他恐怕早就死掉了，虽然这一切朱一龙都不知道。但没关系，白宇摩擦着手里的钢笔，喃喃写下一段话。  
最渺小的我，有着卑微的梦，  
我愿安静地活在每个有你的角落。  
他转过椅子，朱一龙正好在招手向他微笑，豆大的汗珠折射出耀眼的光芒。  
那是梦想的模样。  
他扬起嘴角回以一个大大的笑容，而我的梦想就是你。

最后的最后，朱一龙毕业了。他要去一家大的演艺公司，业内声誉非常良好，他的爱人签下了五年合约，也许就是未来的明日之星。白宇开心地要办一个晚宴，朱一龙却拉着他的手走到一个黑暗的剧院里。舞台上投射着一片星光，静寂无人。  
“小白，你想不想做演员？”  
“我？”  
“我们每次排练时你都表现得很好啊”  
“.......嗯”  
朱一龙朝他微笑，“我们来排练吧”  
“啊...好”，朱一龙只是个新人，自然不会配备什么老师指导，故而常常他拿白宇来作陪练。白宇自然地走上舞台，两人按着剧本上演着一出互相救赎的小丑剧。  
白宇是卖花的花童，孤苦无依。朱一龙是剧院的小丑，庸庸碌碌。两人的相遇点亮了彼此黑白的生活，给苦闷的底色洒上片片玫瑰花。花童救赎了小丑的内心，让他挣脱生活的束缚，勇敢地奔向自由，小丑照顾着花童，给予他人生不曾有过的欢笑与温暖。  
爱情是朵两生花，救赎着沦落天涯的两端。  
故事的结尾是卸下妆容的小丑找到了花童，“你需要人陪伴吗？”  
“不需要”十几岁的花童摇着头。  
“为什么？”  
“我有人陪伴了”他拿着碎花瓣向剧院走去。  
小丑想上去拦住他，可他走得太快，小丑坐在行李箱上傻笑，耸着肩膀，却突然被蒙住了双眼。花童在他的脖颈间咯吱咯吱笑，柔软的花瓣从他面前飘落。  
“你早就认出来了？”  
“我在你睡着的时候擦过你的脸”银铃般的笑声在黑暗的角落里回响着，小丑与花童抱紧着彼此。  
全剧终。  
终于排练完的白宇像瘫软的泥鳅一样趴在朱一龙身上，朱一龙低声道“哎哎哎”。  
突然全场的灯光亮起，无数观众起身鼓掌，如雷的喝彩在偌大的剧院里回响。白宇吃惊地望着这一切，朱一龙露出会意的微笑。  
“我宣布《小丑》获得本次大赛一等奖”台下评委声若洪钟，宣布着肯定的结果，白宇这才明白过来，微微点头。  
朱一龙牵着白宇的手走上领奖台，数不清的金粉彩带从天坠落，二人扬起灿烂的笑容向观众敬礼示意，小小的舞台绽放着耀眼的光彩。  
动听的歌声响起  
“最渺小的我，有大大的梦；  
暴风雨后的彩虹，有你才足够.......”

Fin.  
幻乐之城的小丑最戳我的一句话是“最渺小的我，有大大的梦”，这句话是无数普通人的写照，是平凡生活中的一抹光。我也有着大大的梦，所以有了动笔的想法，而我想每一个爱着的人，未来大大的梦想里一定会包括那个他。  
最后的结局是两个人的彼此成就，真好，我的梦里有你。


End file.
